


情人节

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 雷点很多，确定OK再看哦





	情人节

7：30，瓦坎达边陲。

史蒂夫睁眼时闻到了煎培根的味道，他一直有晨跑的习惯，在纽约的那段时间他会起的更早，最后的战争带走了痛苦的过去，可是身边的人依旧会在他起身的那一瞬间警惕的醒来。爱人在白天打不起精神的样子终究让史蒂夫妥协，当然，他也很享受搂着巴基多睡两个小时。

巴基起这么早？

乱糟糟的金发怎么也压不平，大概需要点啫喱水，史蒂夫光着脚踩在地板上，木质地面的冰冷让他考虑起地毯的必要性。

同样光着脚的巴基对着一片半糊的培根发愁，做饭的天赋跟他的绘画方面有的一拼，他并不讲究这些，但是给史蒂夫的话，还是拿不出手的。铲子暴躁的砸中平底锅的中央，靠在门边微笑的史蒂夫一个激灵，打消了指点几句的念头。

“早上好，罗杰斯太太。”

史蒂夫一直很庆幸这一点，他的吻能很好的安抚巴基的情绪，那块该死的红色晶体改变了现实，有好有坏，起码在史蒂夫看来不是好事，原本巴基脑内的指令已经被拿出来了，现在一切回归原点，苏芮说近两年都不能进行手术，巴基的身体像出现裂痕的玻璃制品，只能慢慢养着。

所以他们住到了瓦坎达的边境，陛下会派人来送食材和一些从纽约来的小玩意，其他时间也只有他们两个人而已。

这样没什么不好，这样安宁的生活他梦寐以求。

史蒂夫蹲下身企图给不听话的人穿上拖鞋，巴基还在专心的研究松饼，焦状的培根已经进了垃圾桶，冰凉的脚地踏着史蒂夫的大腿，就是不肯好好配合，直到腿发麻的人横抱着把他丢到了沙发上。

所以早餐还是史蒂夫做好的，巴基沉默的看着自己那份上亮晶晶的蜂蜜，他还是把惊喜搞砸了。

下巴磕到桌面时史蒂夫吃掉了盘子里的最后一块松饼，把盘子挪到一边，开始切巴基的“蜂蜜蛋糕”，当叉子叉着那块充满馥郁香气的食物送到自己嘴边时，巴基知道自己的内心是崩溃的。

即使如此，没人会和爱人做的早餐过不去，吃撑后巴基哼哼唧唧的靠在史蒂夫肩膀上，任由他细心的给自己揉肚子。

“我希望能做点什么。”

“为什么非要是早餐？”史蒂夫捏着他的耳垂，“你就很擅长把那些羊赶紧羊圈。”

“想到自己做的蠢事了？”巴基想到了什么，笑的很嚣张。

能让爱人心情变好，史蒂夫不介意揭开自己不堪回首的黑历史，即使那真的很蠢。

“拜托亲爱的，是它们不喜欢我。”

巴基感受着男人把脑袋压在自己身上的重量，撇撇嘴揪住他的头发，让那双天空蓝眼睛看着自己，谁会不喜欢史蒂夫呢？他可是爱惨了这个男人。

“说我的安全词。”

“不！巴基……”

史蒂夫拒绝的话猛地止住，巴基的膝盖抵住他的裆部，那里明显有抬头的趋势，安全词意味着巴基的绝对服从，接下来他将掌控所有的节奏，他们只试过一次，够难忘了。

“为什么不？”振金的手掌贴到了史蒂夫脸上，笑容里尽是挑衅，膝盖也开始不安分的蹭着肿胀的硬物，“你会喜欢的。”

空气变得安静，史蒂夫眼睛有点发红，手按住了巴基的大腿，他们不怕冷，在家里永远的衬衫短裤，大腿内侧的软肉被男人握在手里，巴基充满挑逗意味的哼声溢出唇瓣时终于撕碎了史蒂夫的理智。

“我可没有允许你用这只手碰我。”

巴基笑着把手放下，他同意了。

“我现在要念安全词，如果受不了就说出来，知道吗？”史蒂夫唾弃自己的不坚定，“还有……别让自己受伤。”

“是的长官。”

兴奋的语气让史蒂夫有点脸红，他脱下巴基的上衣和短裤，只剩下内裤包裹着半勃的阴茎。

”желание，ржавчина，семнадцать……”

巴基的眼神开始变得涣散，意识陷入模糊之前他能感觉到唇瓣被指腹压住了，不能舔唇，更不能打湿史蒂夫的手指。

“один，грузовик。”

史蒂夫挪开手指，拨动着巴基的睫毛，身下的人毫无反应。

“我得拆掉这个，这是惩罚，懂吗？”

“是的……长官。”

他从来没有要求巴基带上手臂或者不带手臂，史蒂夫更尊重巴基自己的想法，但是在内心深处他是不希望的，巴基应该拥有平静幸福的生活，远离战争，不需要带上“武器”陷入危险。

手臂落地的声音对两人没有丝毫的影响，史蒂夫俯下身，离巴基微翘的唇很近，有规律的呼吸让他口干舌燥，预料中真的亲吻没有落下，巴基的眼前一黑，贴上了史蒂夫的身体，黑色的布条让失去视力的他更依赖的靠着男人的身体。

“想要吻的话，要自己努力。”

巴基本能的吻住了声音的源头，大概是史蒂夫的嘴角，他伸出舌头描摹着完美的唇瓣，这并不能让他满足，舌头抵在史蒂夫的牙齿上乞求着更多的回应。可他只是放那个饥渴的小东西进来，巴基激动的缠着史蒂夫的舌头，津液打湿了下巴，下身的渴望让他不自觉的蹭着史蒂夫的大腿。

“够了。”史蒂夫推开了他，他看不到巴基的眼睛，但是水淋淋的唇和起伏的喘息都染上了色情的灼热，“我可没有让你蹭那里。”

“对不起，长官。”

士兵手足无措的后退并没有动摇他严厉的长官，史蒂夫扯下他身上最后的衣物，擦掉铃口吐出的前液，手指毫无预兆的插进了后穴。

“你今天总是做错。”巴基没有出声，但是紧绷的身体和搅紧的后穴都昭示着他的兴奋，“我必须惩罚你，坏孩子。”

“是……的，长官……唔……”

多加的手指进入有些艰难，单靠肠液的润滑显然不够，但是史蒂夫依旧耐心的撞击着肠道的敏感点，前列腺的快感几乎让他尖叫，嘴唇被咬出的血被抿了个干净，看起来红的妖异。

巴基的身体在这样的刺激下开始颤抖，快感不断蔓延着，撕扯他本就不清醒的意志，就在那根弦快崩断时，史蒂夫拔出了手指，骤然空虚的肉穴下意识的追逐惹来一声轻笑。

“别太贪心，这是惩罚。”

有什么东西抵住了他的会阴，巴基不知道，心里的期待和畏惧相继迸发，直到被推进后穴时他才意识到那是个软塞。史蒂夫并没有温柔的进行，手下用力，肛塞全部挤了进去，毛发一样的东西扫过大腿内侧，痒的难耐。

“巴基带上尾巴，真像小猫。”史蒂夫吻上吻他的锁骨，“可以出声了。”

带着哭腔的呻吟瞬间点燃了蛰伏的欲望，史蒂夫搂着巴基的腰，让他整个人跨坐在自己身上，肛塞因为这个动作被顶的更深，不断的擦蹭过前列腺，眼泪滴在了史蒂夫肩膀上顺着汗珠一起流下去，男人近乎撕咬的亲吻让脖子上多了一片红痕，然后往下含住了粉褐色的乳头。

“唔啊……”

巴基敏感的像渴求抚慰的荡妇，他挺着胸脯主动往史蒂夫嘴里送，男人奖励的捏着他的臀肉，肠液也透过软塞让他变得黏滑到几乎握不住，史蒂夫满意的哼笑，他只是用牙齿轻咬了一口乳肉，简直像他吃过的牛奶布丁一样甜蜜，巴基就这样射了自己一身，也没少出水。

差不多了，史蒂夫拉着巴基的手放在那条猫尾巴上，凑到他耳边下达最后一个指令。

“自己拔出来，我就给你奖励。”

那玩意被肠道紧紧的吸住，巴基艰难的撑开自己的穴口，原本粉红色的花瓣绷的发白，他渴求长官的进入，拔出软塞的过程中巴基再次感受到了痛苦，一寸一寸的拔出总会刮蹭到甬道的内壁，史蒂夫没有帮忙，只是吻干净他的眼泪，耐心的等待最后的成果。

肛塞被丢在沙发上，巴基瘫软的身体失去了最后的力气，史蒂夫并没有给他休息的时间，那些肠液还来不及流出穴口就操了进去，巴基嘶哑的呻吟显得有气无力，无辜又委屈。

剧烈的律动让巴基根本无法固定自己的身体，史蒂夫轻松的托起他的身体，再重重的按回硕大的阴茎上，肉体撞击的羞耻声音渐渐掩盖了若有若无的呻吟，肠液沿着抽插的阴茎在史蒂夫的大腿上留下了一片水渍。

史蒂夫的插入越来越深，巴基感觉到那根巨物全部埋在了自己身体里，可是男人竟抬起阴茎下边连着的丸体，向早已被撑大到极限的后穴里塞。

“不，请不要……”

“你要违背指令吗？士兵？”

巴基害怕了，丸体已经进入了一个头，巨物穿透后穴，挤压着满满的蜜液，更加大力的压迫到了后穴最里面，整个下身，连同肚子里都绷得紧紧的，全身痉挛着一下一下的抽动，口中的津液更加猛烈的流淌下来，第三次的高潮巴基已经射不出东西了，稀薄的液体星星点点的粘上柱身。

脑袋昏昏沉沉的，可是下身的快感与痛楚不允许他晕过去，史蒂夫把一整个丸体都塞了进去，巴基甚至怀疑自己被撕裂开来，被填满的快感让他不断的搅紧。

“就是这样，巴基，宝贝，吸的好紧……”

他听不见自己的呻吟或是噗嗤噗嗤的水声，只是这个在操他的男人汲取了他身上所有的爱意又予以回赠，滚烫的精液最终注入了他颤抖的身体，巴基看到了自己微挺的腹部，卸下力气倒在了史蒂夫怀里。

史蒂夫拔出疲软的阴茎，又把肛塞插了进去，晕睡的巴基随着异物的进入不安的扭动，他抱起湿乎乎的小猫放在床上。

“像怀孕的小母猫。”史蒂夫戳着巴基的鼻尖，“你为我做的够多了，谢谢你宝贝，情人节快乐。”


End file.
